Multiple Relatonships
by Starly234
Summary: Link has got a lot of relationships C:
1. Chapter 1

I love you Pip :3 Chapter 1 Link x Pipit

Pipit moaned in pleasure as Link thrusted harder faster and deeper. "A-Ah!" Pipit blushed knowing he just came on his own stomach. Link smiled still thrusting "I haven't came yet Pipit, why did you go without me? Hmm?" Pipit moaned louder feeling Link suck his right nipple, barely touching the other making it hard.

"D-Dont~"

"Dont do what?"

"Dont tease me like that~!"

Link blushed and started sucking his left nipple, teasing the other. Pipit moaned and lightly pulled Links hair "Mmmnn~" Link thought 'Why is Pip such a turn on?' Link smiled at the thought. Pipit already about to cum again tugged at Links hair letting him know, also shaking his hips slowly signaling for him to cum deep inside. Link came shortly after that along with Pipit. But they didn't know Groose, Fledge and Karane were listening the whole time.

**Gosh, this first chapter sucks ._.' The newer ones are better.. Haha, I'll just upload as much as I can as soon as I can...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Groose x Link ._." (Requested..)

Link and Pipit woke up the following morning in the same bed. Groose, Fledge and Karane all in the vent sleep. Shortly after Link woke up, So did Groose. Link sighed and got up after kissing Pipit gently on his forehead. After getting dressed, Link headed out towards the bathroom. Groose exited the vent, leaving his pillow next to Fledge so he wouldn't notice much. After using the bathroom, Link moved toward the door. Groose, for some stupid reason was hanging upside-down in-front of the bathroom door.

Link accedentally bumped into Groose, causing their lips to meet, ( o omg.. I can't beleive I just did that...) They both blushed madly and Groose Fell down "oww..." Link nervously giggled and rushed back towards his room. Groose sat up and thought about what just happend "What the fu-" He started and then just thought to himself What the fuck? What just happened? Did I kiss Link? He blushed madly just at the thought of kissing him. Link rushed back into his room and shut the door behind him and leaned against the shut door. 'W-What just.. Happened?' Links heart was racing at rememberance of what just happened. "Are you... okay?" Pipit said with a yawn, sleepily rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "Y-Yeah.. I'm fine Pip" Link said nervous to tell anyone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"You can talk to me Link"

"I know..."

Pipit got out of bed and moved towards Link. Link Blushed and tried to hide his face. Pipit kissed Link deeply before moving his hand down to his crotch when he heard the headmaster call him to his duties. "Shit! I'm sorry Link..." Pipit sighed "It's okay Pipit..." Link smiled nervously. Pipit headed out to see the headmaster. Link also headed out and kissed Pipit, then Walked to Groose's room and knocked. Groose answered how he usually would, lazily. He was suprized it was Link and blushed, Link blushed as well. "O-Oh... Link... Hi..." Groose said nervously "H-Hi.." Link tried to say as cheerfuly as he usually would, but failed and sounded quite nervous. "So.. What do you want?" Groose asked "I wanna talk about what happened earlier..." Link said nervously "Oh yeah.. That.. I had totally forgotten" He said, though he had been thinking about it all day "Well, come in I guess" Groose said, welcoming him in. Link walked in and sat on the floor "You can... Sit next to me.." Link and Groose both blushed a bit

"O-Oh, Thanks" Link said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"What happened earlier... It was an accedent.."

"Yeah, I know.. "

"I'm sorry..."

Groose tilted Link's head towards his and kissed him gently. Link flushed red in an instant. "W-what? What did you d-do that for?" Link nervously asked.

"Because.. I felt like it" Groose blushed kissing Link again, but deeper this time. Link's heart was racing once again W-What is this? Why is he doing this? I just feel wierd... Or maybe I'm dreaming...? Maybe I should talk to Pipit about it..

Link had dozed off for quite a long time, when he woke up, Groose was sleep in his bed with Link.. And they were naked. Link was panicing What happened? was I drugged or something? No.. I didn't eat or drink anything... Did I pass out? Or... Or... What happened? "...Link..?" Groose said sounding like he had just woken up "Yeah?" Link said nervously and almost sounding scared "Did...You sleep well?" Groose said with a yawn. "Y-Yeah.. I think... But what happened? why are we naked in the same bed?" "Because we had sex" Link felt wrong and weird Did I really have sex with Groose? Groose yawned again and fell back asleep. What about Pipit? "Oh yeah..-insert adorable yawn here-.. Pipit said he had to go somewhere..." Link sighed in relif, knowing Pipit, he wouldn't be back very soon. Groose turned and hugged Link's waist. Link yawned and fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Pipit x Link

Link had no idea what to do when he woke up, but he was the only one awake. "Groose? Why wont you wake up?" Link pouted and shook Groose lightly "Hmm...?" Groose answered mostly sleep. "Groose, I dont wanna be alone, Wake up" Link shakes Groose one last time "Yeah, What?" Groose woke up and saw that Link was on top of him, apparently trying to wake him up. Fledge knocked on the door for some reason, while it was still night. Groose got up and put some clothes on, then answered the door "Is Link in here?" Fledge asked "Yeah, why?" "Pipit is l-looking for him..." Fledge fidgeted "Okay, I'll tell Link." Groose shut the door

"Hey Link-"

"I heard, Where are my clothes?"

"Over there.. -insert adorable yawn and point here-"

"Thanks"

Link walks over towards his clothes and starts dressing himself. "Link.." Link looked at Groose "Uh.. Yeah?" Groose blushed adorably "Will you be back?" Link blushed "Maybe..." Link said nervously "...Okay.. Bye Link" "Bye.." Link walked out to look for Pipit. "Link!" Pipit said happily and adorably "Shh, Pipit, it's still night" Link said playfuly and quietly. Pipit giggled "Oh yeah.. Where were you?" Link blushed a bit "At Groose's room..." Pipit looked confused "Why are you blushing?" Link didn't notice he was blushing enough for Pipit to notice.

"I am? Uh... Maybe I caught a cold...?"

"It doesn't look like it."

"I dont know why I'm blushing Pip... I just feel weird..."

"Come here"

Link moved towards Pipit a little nervous. Pipit kissed Link and then hugged him "I think I can help you with that 3" Pipit and Link walked to Pipit's house, checking to see if Pipit's mom was there, fortunatley, she wasn't, so Link and Pipit walked in. "Hey Pipit.. I wanna talk to you about something... " Pipit looked back at Link "What is it?"  
Pipit asked "Well, I went to talk to Groose about something..." Link started "Then he told me I could sit on his bed.. And so I did... But..." Link blushed and looked down nervously "But..." Pipit smiled "Link, you can talk to me about anything, okay?" Link pondered a bit "Yeah..." Link moved over to Pipit and kissed him deeply trying to make him forget what he started. He slowly moved his hand to his chest and tugged on his shirt, which signaled to Pipit, Link wanted him to take his shirt off. Link smiled as Pipit removed his tunic and shirt. Link started licking Pipit's left nipple teasing the other. Pipit moaned "Mmm~" Link moved his hand down to Pipit's crotch and started rubbing it teasingly. "Ah~" Pipit blushed getting almost as turned on as Link was at the moment. "Pipit.. What do you want?" Link smiled and blushed a bit "Shut up.." Pipit said playfully. They both giggled. Link took off Pipit's boots and pants. Pipit blushed more. "Link... You shouldn't do this right now..." Pipit started "My mom could come home any minute ya' know.." Link pouted. "Oh right... " Pipit giggled "D'aww" Link blushed "What's funny? What's cute?" Link asked. "Your pout and your reply". Pipit started dressing himself "Why can't we do just a little more?". Link blushed again. Pipit finished dressing and walked over to Link kissing him passionately. "We can do it later." Pipit said with a sigh "Fine..." Link and Pipit started walking to the Knight Academy. "That walk didn't seem so long..." ... "Yeah, time goes by faster talking to your favorite person in the world!" Link said with a slight blush. Pipit smiled and kissed Links cheek "Yep!" when they got to Links dorm thingy.. (you could call it a room or something.. I call it a dorm thingy..) They had sex.

**Okay... So I'm gonna be doing stuffies like this now, maybe before, but def after my chapters. and I cut off the sex cause I was feeling lazy, I hope you don't mind.**


End file.
